


The Luxuries That We've Forgotten

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bonding, Commonwealth, Companions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Excitement, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Minutemen, Post-Apocalypse, Resourceful, Sanctuary, Surprises, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing, The Pool Scene, There will be other pairings in further chapters I promise, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: When you (female sole survivor) and Nick get back from two days straight of trekking across the Commonwealth, Sturges explains he has a surprise for you. At first you're apprehensive, but it works out in the end AKA: The Pool FicsNOTE: there will almost definitely be more chapters to this, each one pertaining to the various pool shenanigans that occur. Maybe some pool parties, some drunken swimming, or pool love. I'm having a rough time coming up with ideas lately, so feel free to post some ideas for later chapters in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

"Come on Sturges, where are you taking me?"

You heard him chuckle softly behind you. He had his grease-stained hands over your shoulders, covering your eyes, and he was directing you as to where to walk. "You'll find out soon enough darlin'."

Just a few minutes earlier, you had returned to Sanctuary with Nick. You and Nick had entered the large house you had built for yourself when Sturges had burst into the room, practically dragging you out the door, telling you he had a big surprise for you. And even though you were in the middle of unloading all the weapons and gear that you and Nick had collected on your most recent mission, you agreed to let Sturges pull you aside for a moment to show you whatever it was that he was so excited about. Of course, you asked Nick for the ok before running away with Sturges; it would be rude to just leave him alone without an explanation.

He had snagged you by the crook of your elbow and rushed outside before covering your eyes. He explained that he didn't want you to see the surprise as you were approaching, so he would guide you.

But now, as you but your tongue as your toe collided with a large stone, you began to have concerns about Sturges's skills as a guide. "Sorry about that" he quickly responded as he moved you to the left, likely to avoid an immediate recurrence of what had just happened.

"Are we almost there?" You questioned, your sore feet still throbbing from the long day's trek across the Commonwealth.

"Almost there, sugar. Hang in there for just another hot minute."

As promised, after roughly a minute he stopped walking, his hands clamping down on your shoulders to keep you from continuing forward. You could practically feel his excited emotions radiating from where he stood behind you. "Ready?" He asked eagerly.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sturges."

Suddenly you were blinded by bright light, Sturges hands having been quickly removed from in front of your eyes. You squinted and held a hand up to block the sun a bit, and your jaw dropped as the scene in front of you came into focus.

In front of you sat a swimming pool. A clean one. With fresh, clear water and a clean pool ladder leading into it. From the water emanated a quiet buzzing sound, from which you could assume meant that this pool even had a filter. Beside the pool was a rather spacious wooden deck with a couple of lounge chairs, and a table and umbrella with a few chairs surrounding it.

You felt tears form at the corners of your eyes. You had no words. This was beautiful, like something pre-war. Swimming pools were a luxury then, and were practically nonexistent now, post-war. This was beyond anything you could imagine.

"You were away from Sanctuary for quite some time. Off setting up settlements and fighting off ferals, I took it upon myself to do something nice for you. It's the least I can do. Had some trouble getting ahold of some of the parts I needed, but it all worked out in the end."

"Sturges- I-", you turned to face him, holding back happy tears, grinning from ear to ear, "I don't know what to say. . .I can't- I just-"

"It's alright sugar. I understand. Excited but overwhel-"

His sentence ground to a screeching halt when you threw your arms around your neck and pulled him into a firm hug. He held his hands up awkwardly at first, as though he was worried touching you would hurt you. But, after a few seconds, he gently placed his arms around you, holding you to his chest, smiling. "You like it?" He whispered, his chin nuzzling your hair.

"I love it" you responded, turning your head so that you could lean on his chest, but still see the pool. The clear water glimmered in the afternoon sun, glinting shimmers of light off of the light ripples on the surface. The umbrella over the deck table ruffled slightly in the warm breeze. You listened to Sturges heart beat and felt his chest gently rise and fall with his slow breaths.

When you finally separated, you immediately began undressing, unzipping your vest and letting it fall to the ground, and yanking your shirt up and over your head.

Sturges' face turned a dark shade of red and he turned his head away, holding up a hand to block his view "What are you doing?" He asked, a little calmly, given how deeply flushed his cheeks were.

"Going for a swim" you casually responded, kicking your boots off and sliding out of your trousers before edging up to the side of the pool. You took a look back at Sturges before dipping your toes into the water.

The chilly water felt wonderful, and it sent goosebumps tumbling across your skin. You exhaled deeply as you allowed yourself to sink into the water, the glimmering liquid gliding up your legs as you lowered yourself into the pool. You submerged yourself up to your shoulders before turning to look back at Sturges, who was still covering his eyes with his hand.

"It's okay to look, Sturges. I don't mind."

Sturges slowly lowered his hand, and smiled when he saw you beaming up at him from the pool. "Glad you like it, darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Nick, Hancock, MacCready, and Deacon spend some time at the pool that Sturges made for you. There is some friendly bickering, and some fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning for mild alcohol consumption, as there is a little bit of that in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter three times. The first two times my laptop freaked out and deleted it, so I apologize in advance if any of the story feels rushed or the mood feels off.
> 
> Anyhow, at least it's finally getting posted! As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and I thank you for reading and supporting my work!

"Let me go!", you shrieked, banging your hands on MacCready's bare chest as he carried you, bridal style, up to the edge of the pool, stopping just short of walking right in. His toes dangled precariously over the edge, just inches above the chilly, clear water. "Any last words, Boss?", he asked, a sly grin on his face.

 

You leaned in close so that your forehead touched his, and you looked hard into his eyes. "Yeah, screw you."

 

And with that, he flung you forward and into the water, creating a large splash that sent water soaring in all directions, including up onto the deck where Nick and Hancock were seated. "Hey, be careful over there. Wouldn't want to get too much water on an old synth and fry his circuits", Nick joked, shooting you a quick smile. You beamed up at him. He and Hancock were seated at the table beside the pool, both of the men still fully dressed. Hancock had only removed his heavy, red coat, while Nick still donned his entire outfit; trench coat, hat, and all.

 

"Hey John, why don't you join us in the pool? The water feels great", Mac asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Water isn't my thing. I'm more of a vodka man."

 

Mac rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

 

"I dont particularly enjoy swimming. I enjoy plenty of other things: drinking, gambling, rescuing pretty ladies in distress. But seeing as sunshine here knows how to swim just fine, I doubt I'll be needing to dive in any time soon to rescue her", he noted.

 

"Hey, I'd be the one to rescue her. Not you. I've got way more experience when it comes to rescuing a damsel in distress."

 

Hancock chuckled loudly before taking a swig of vodka from the glass in his hand. "Kid, I have more than a hundred years on you. I've been alive far longer than you, and I guarantee that I've saved plenty more women in my days than you have ever saved in yours."

 

"Age has nothing to do with it. I'm a hired gun. I've totally saved more than you", Mac retorted hotly.

 

"Actually, I've saved far more dames than either of you", Nick chimed in, shocking the other men who had been so caught up in bickering that they had practically forgotten that Nick was even there, "I've been alive longer than both of you, not to mention that its always been part of my job to help and save people. That's more than either of you two can say."

 

MacCready pouted and huffed, and Hancock held up his glass. "Cheers, to saving beautiful women." Nick held up his glass of whisky, and they clinked their glasses before each downing the liquids in the cups simultaneously. Meanwhile, you had started to swim silently towards where MacCready stood at the edge of the pool. A quiet whistle caught your attention, and you turned your head to see Deacon, who had been sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in, cock his head at you, as though to ask what you were up to. You placed your index finger to your lips in a 'shhhh' gesture, and continued to creep towards MacCready.

 

"Well, at least Deacon and I are actually dressed to swim. If something _were_ to happen, we would be far more prepared than either of you to leap into the water to h-"

 

He was interrupted mid-sentence as you lunged from the water and clung to his waist, pulling him backward into the water. You and the other three guys burst out laughing, but when Mac came up from the water, he didn't look impressed. "Ha ha. Very funny" he murmured sarcastically, shaking the water from his hair and rubbing the droplets from his eyes. While you were still giggling, he lurched out at you and caught you from behind, pulling you to him. You shrieked and squirmed as he put his head over your shoulder, rubbing his stubble on your face. "Stop! That tickles!" you squealed, kicking out in all directions. When he finally let go, you made a quick escape to the edge of the pool. You propped yourself up on the edge of the pool, your top half out of water, and looked up at Deacon. "Hey handsome."

 

"Hey yourself."

 

"Can you come swim with me? Please?"  


He paused and made an exaggerated thinking face, purposefully taking an extended amount of time to hesitate before answering. "Your wish is my. . strong recommendation."

 

He pushed himself off the side and into the water. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he placed a hand on each of your calves, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist. He swam through the water slowly and smoothly, and you felt yourself growing drowsy. You placed your heavy head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, breathing out a sigh of relaxed contentment. It was rare that you ever got to hang out with your friends and enjoy yourself, you were almost always hauling ass from settlement to settlement, or blowing Raiders brains out with a rifle. You felt Deacon's chest rise and fall against your own, and you struggled to stifle a yawn (and failed).

 

This was one of the few times that you could actually say, with 100% assurance, that you love the life you live. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Deacon arrive at your home, Sanctuary, after a long week of traipsing through the Commonwealth, and he decides it's time for a romantic dip in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, there will be romantic companionship in further chapters. Deacon will not be the only companion that gets some romantic time in the pool.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated (comments fuel my writing sprees), and thank you for reading and supporting my work!

You and Deacon strolled along the bridge leading up the Sanctuary, and you closed your eyes and listened to the familiar and comforting sounds of the wooden planks on the bridge creaking as you crossed. The river below could be heard rushing along hastily, and the quiet hum of generators and the hubbub of settlers talking was distant, though it echoed through the barren land surrounding the settlement. This was home.

 

"You still alive in there?", Deacon asked, his casual voice stirring you from your thoughts.

 

"Yeah, just doing some thinking." You crossed between the two heavy turrets that guarded the entrance to the settlement. The sound of you and Deacon's footsteps changed as you began walking on the asphalt road rather than on the wooden bridge. "What's on your mind?"

 

You hesitated before answering. "Just a whole hell of a lot".

 

You smiled at him, and he grinned back, showing his remarkably white teeth.

 

You had met Deacon not long after exiting the vault, and he had quickly become more than just a fellow agent or a mere follower. He was one of your best friends. You talked to him about all your problems, and you basked in your victories together, celebrating them together; enjoying life together. Granted, you hadn't always been on good terms with him. When you had first been introduced to him, you were incredibly weary. The fact that he was always wearing disguises, and how he was always so vague and lied so frequently, you just couldn't see any good in him.

 

But the things you use to hate about him began to be the things you loved. You use to hate that he shielded his eyes with reflective sunglasses, but now you found it rather attractive. It use to bother you how he'd talk almost cryptically, but now you appreciated how unique it was. Every single thing that you use to dislike about him, you fell in love with. You glanced over at him. He was walking beside you, every so calming swaggering forward. His stride was so carefree, but it radiated confidence at the same time. He looked so out of place in this post apocalyptic land. He was something out of a dream, this ethereal being that managed to look untouchable in the destroyed world around you. You could see the reflection of the faded, cracked road in his sunglasses. He looked up, and the image of dead, shattered trees and browned grass was reflected back at you. He turned your direction, and you saw a reflection of yourself. "Enjoying the scenery?"

 

You grinned mischievously. "How could I not?"

 

You heard fast paced footsteps headed in your direction. You looked up just in time to see Preston rounding the corner and bounding towards you. "General!" He screeched to a halt in front of you, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Raiders, headed our way, coming through Concord now." You and Deacon exchanged glances. "We're on it, Preston."

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Several hours later, you and Deacon trudged back into Sanctuary, covered from head to toe in dirt, blood stains, and sweat. You had spent hours taking out all of the Raiders; they were using the empty storefronts and rooftops to their advantage, making it harder to deal with them. But alas, the job was done. And as you and Deacon entered the settlement, it gave off entirely different vibes now. It was late at night, the only light radiating from the occasional window, or from a light bulb hanging from a wire extending over the street below. The chatter from earlier was gone now, the only sounds being the crickets chirping and the continual dull hum of the generators that were scattered across the settlement.

 

The quiet felt fragile and, as a result, you were afraid to break it. Deacon however, must not have been as afraid. "Up for a late night swim?"

 

You raised a brow at him. "A swim?"

 

"Yep"

 

"At 11:30 at night?"

 

"Mhm."

 

You shook your head and smiled. "All your ideas are so cheesy."

 

Deacon placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look offended. "What a rude thing to say! Not  _all_ of my ideas are cheesy! Just  _most_ of them."

 

You both headed up to the pool, walking cautiously and silently until you were far enough away from the houses that the settlers wouldn't be able to hear you. "Why so eager to go for a dip? I thought you weren't all that interested in swimming?" You asked as you approached the pool.

 

Deacon removed his shirt as he spoke. "I'm less in it for the pool, and more in it for the alone time with you."

 

You felt yourself blush, and hoped that Deacon wouldn't be able to see your reddened cheeks in the dim moonlight. He sauntered up to you and placed his hands on your hips, setting his chin on top of your head. His hands slowly unclasped the armor on your left arm, followed by the on on your right, setting them gently on the ground beside you. He proceeded to do the same with your chest piece, setting it with the other two armor pieces. He then proceeded to slowly sink to his knees, kneeling as he removed each of your pieces of leg armor. When he stood back up, he allowed his lips to gently press to yours, as his hands traveled down and unbuttoned your pants. sliding them down your legs, letting them fall to the ground. He caressed the smooth skin of your thighs as you stepped out of the pants, then you proceeded to remove your own shirt.

 

Deacon's eyes were hiding behind his sunglasses, so you could only assume that he was pausing to take in the image of your body. You imagined him taking mental snapshots of your each and every curve, memorizing them. He took your hand and led you over to the ladder of the pool. "After you", he whispered, motioning for you to climb in first. You eagerly entered the pool, feeling goosebumps prickle over your skin as you allowed your body to be mostly submerged in the water. Deacon followed suit, climbing into the pool after you, watching his feet as he stepped down the rungs of the pool ladder. 

 

 Deacon immediately had his body pressed to yours in the dark water, rendering your body pinned to the side of the pool. As he kissed up and down your neck slowly, you felt yourself relaxing. It felt marvelous to allow your tense muscles to losen, and for your worries to be drowned by the chilly water. Deacon's lips traveled upward, pressing to your cheek, your temple, your ear. One of his hands was on your hip, the fingers massaging the smooth skin. His other hand was on the wall of the pool to hold the both of you steady. You struggled to maintain your composure when his lips met yours, and you couldn't help but groan. His kisses were incredibly alluring, and always left you hungry for more. You kissed him deeply, wrapping his legs around his waist to give yourself more leverage. You held his face in both hands, kissing him roughly, your wet hair stuck to your face, as well as his. Your lips were warm compared to your skin, and you melted into the kiss. 

 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the scratchy voice broke the moment. The tone was sarcastic, yet at the same time it held a certain level of seriousness, and you knew exactly who the voice belonged to without even having to look.

 

"Hey Mister Mayor", Deacon responded, smirking, still holding you against the wall with your legs tangled around his body.

 

"Sunshine, what do you think you're doing messing around with this  _spy_ at this time of night. A lovely lady needs her beauty sleep", Hancock noted, crossing his arms and cocking his head ever so slightly, grinning at you. You knew your face was beyond red at this point, and you couldn't find your words.

 

"Five more minutes, then we'll crash at her place.  _Promise_ ", though from the way Deacon said 'promise', you were very doubtful that the promise would be kept.

 

"Fine. But you guys better be crashing as in sleeping. I sleep in the house right next to yours, and I intend on getting some sleep tonight.  _Don't keep me awake._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go skinny dipping in the pool while nobody is around but (surprise!) there's actually somebody around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest; I hope you still like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Your feet pounded the ground, flattening dried grass and sending dust up behind you as you raced up the familiar hill behind Sanctuary. As the glistening waters of the pool came into view, you forced your legs to run faster as your heart beat out of your chest. You leaped up onto the deck, stopping just short of the water. In a second you had already shimmied out of your shirt and trousers, and had allowed your miny arsenal of weapons to fall to the deck beside your crumpled clothing. You paused for just a moment, then proceeded to remove your undergarments as well. There was nobody around, and a cold pool would definitely be more refreshing without the bits of fabric and irritating underwire in the way. You then charged forward and dove headfirst into the pool, your body suddenly surrounded by the chilly, clear liquid. 

 

When you came up for air, you forced your tangled, soaked hair out of your eyes, and took a deep breath. This felt  _amazing_. Ever since Sturges had gone to the trouble of constructing this pool, you had gotten more than your fair share of use out of it. Every time you got the chance, you were at the pool. Your skin had grown accustomed to the long days in the sun, but now your thighs and stomach were also fairly tan from all the time you spent wallowing in these crystal-clear waters. You closed your eyes, allowing every inch of your body to bask in the wonderful sensation of being in the pool. Your toes rubbed against the bottom of the pool, gravelly, but smooth enough that it wouldn't scrape the bottoms of your feet. The sides of the pool were decorated with stained glass (likely scavenged from one of the many dilapidated churches that littered the Commonwealth), and you always marveled at how breathtaking the glass could be when it refracted the glints of sunlight. It was colourful and beautiful.

 

The water filter hummed quietly, barely noticeable when combined with all the other noises of the Commonwealth. Settlers could be heard just down the hill at Sanctuary, chatter careening up the hillside and meeting your ears. Noises from bugs sparked up into the air every now and then, an unfamiliar and foreign noise of some post-war bug interrupting all the noises that were more familiar to you. Your legs rubbed together effortlessly in the water, no friction and no sweat to cause them to stick together and chafe. You leaned your head back, soaking your hair in the water, running your fingertips through the thick mass of hair, attempting to free it from some of the tangles.

 

This was the life. Thank God people like Sturges were still around. She couldn't think of a single person in her previous life that would have ever gone through so much struggle and backbreaking labour to do something like this for her. Now though, she could imagine just about every one of her companions being willing to do something like this for her, which was a highly reassuring thought. Nobody had ever cared for her in the way that your current friends cared for you. This was one of the many things that helped you get through each day in the Commonwealth.

 

A rustling sound startled you from your thoughts. You whirled around in the water, sending tiny waves rippling out around you. No one was there.  _Weird._ You scanned the horizon, expecting to see someone, but nobody was around. You turned in a slow circle, scanning the area around you, expecting to see somebody, but your eyes were met with grass drifting in the wind, and the occasional rock. You shook your head as though that would clear your mind. You resume trying to wash the musty Commonwealth dust out of your hair, when you hear a rustle again. 

 

This time you know somebody has to be here. "Who the hell is there?" you shout, definitely making it more of a statement than a question. You whirl around, and your eyes meet one familiar face. Then another. And another. And another. You feel your face burn with anger. "What the hell are all of you doing here? You scared me half to death!"

 

Standing before you are the best reporter in all of the Commonwealth Piper Wright, the best damn mayor this new world had ever known, Hancock, the hired gun that would put his life on the line to save anyone, Robert Joseph MacCready, and the smartass agent that spent his days saving synths, Deacon. They are all grinning wildly, and don't look the least bit upset at how irritated you appear to be.

 

"Relax sister, it's just us", Hancock drawled, beginning to walk a slow lap around the pool, swaggering slowly and casually.

 

"If we wanted to do something to you, we would've done it already", Deacon pointed out.

 

"Not to mention the fact that we were all enjoying the show", Mac added.

 

You furrowed your brow.  _The show_ you were putting on? Suddenly all your breath left your body, your throat tightened, and your face burned crimson red. You had stripped down ass naked before getting in the pool.

 

"Don't mind us, Blue." Piper chimed. "Just here to watch, not to intervene."

 

You wished you could fold inside of yourself and disappear. The water was obscuring the view of your body, but they had clealy gotten a good look at you before you got in the pool. In addition to that, the water didn't really do all that much justice; you were still very visible in the crystal clear water.

 

"Oh and uh, we're going to be taking these", Deacon announced, stooping down to pick up the articles of clothing you had left on the deck. He let out a long low whistle and shook his head, smiling. "Really Fixer?" he scolded jokingly, holding up your black lacy bra. You gritted your teeth. You had spent a  _colossal_  amount of caps to get your undergarments custom made, but right now you wished you hadn't, as Deacon held your bra out for the other companions to see. "Stop it you guys!" You piped up, crossing your arms over your bare chest, both for cover and also to display your disapproval at their behaviour. "Let me get out and get dressed, then we can hang out."

 

Mac tutted. "I don't think we're gonna let that happen, Boss."

 

"Just let me have my clothes. Please." Pleading with them wasn;t your first option, but you knew how all of them could get when it came to playing games. They practically lived for things like this.

 

"You want 'em?" Deacon prompted. You nodded. "Come get 'em." He took several steps back from the pool, your clothes still in his hands. 

 

Hancock, now on the farther end of the pool, behind you, chuckled. Piper and MacCready both had massive grins on their faces, and Deacon looked overly pleased with himself. 

 

You took a deep breath and swam up to the edge of the pool. "Give me the clothes.  _Now._ "

 

They all exchanged a look. "I don't think that's gonna happen", Deacon replied, and you clenched your fists. Your face was still heated and red, and you just wanted to get out of this situation. You felt weak and vulnerable, and you hated it. You inhaled deeply, and grabbed the metal handrails on the pool ladder. You closed your eyes, and hauled yourself up out of the water, darting towards Deacon. He was quick to act, and he bolted. You chased after him rapidly. He was fast, but he wasn't faster than you. 

"Pipes!" he shouted, throwing the clothes right over your head, landing them in Piper's arms. You whirled around and met her gaze, and she did quite the opposite. She did a 180 and sprinted in the other direction, making her way around the pool. She threw the clothes over the pool to MacCready, who caught them effortlessly and began running away.

 

Mac was slow, which could have been partially attributed to the fact that he was hauling dozens of pounds of weaponry. He was slow enough that you were able to easily catch up to him and snag the back of his jacket, sending you both tumbling to the ground. 

 

His eyes widened in fear when his gaze met yours, then you both fell apart laughing. He shoved your clothes into your arms and pulled you into a hug. "Missed you", he mumbled into your hair. The others knelt down beside you, each on of them pulling you into a group hug. "Heya Sunshine", Hancock whispered. "Missed you, Blue" Piper added. "Long time no see" Deacon managed to choke out while being crushed into the hug.

 

Out of all the things you had expected to deal with in a post-apocalyptic world, chasing your friends around while completely naked was not one of those things.

 

And you had certainly not expected the day to end with a group of people hugging you while you were lacking clothes.


End file.
